An ultrasound system with non-invasive and non-destructive nature has been extensively used in the medical field to obtain information on an inside of a target object. Such an ultrasound system provides a doctor in real time with a high resolution image of the inside of the target object without the need to perform any surgical operation, which can be used to play an important role in the medical field.
The ultrasound system transmits ultrasound signals to the target object, receives the ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echo signals) reflected from the target object, and performs signal processing upon the received ultrasound echo signals to thereby acquire ultrasound data. The ultrasound system performs scan conversion or rendering processing upon the acquired ultrasound data to form an ultrasound image.
When using the ultrasound system, a user adjusts manually a position and/or an angle of a monitor in a three-dimensional direction (e.g., up/down and/or right/left) according to a position (i.e., posture) of the user. Such an ultrasound system is not user-friendly since the user adjusts manually the position and/or the angle of the monitor while acquiring the ultrasound images of the target object. Further, since the ultrasound system provides a fixed ultrasound image regardless of the posture of the user, the user must change his/her posture to see the ultrasound image displayed on the monitor.